Hold Up
Hold Up is the second song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her sixth studio album Lemonade. It was released on April 23, 2016. Lyrics Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Slow down, they don't love you like I love you Back up, they don't love you like I love you Step down, they don't love you like I love you Can't you see there's no other man above you? What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you Something don't feel right because it ain't right Especially comin' up after midnight I smell your secrets, and I'm not too perfect To ever feel this worthless How did it come down to this? Scrolling through your call list I don't wanna lose my pride, but I'ma fuck me up a bitch Know that I kept it sexy, you know I kept it fun There's something that I'm missing, maybe my head for one What's worse, lookin' jealous or crazy? Jealous or crazy? Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately I'd rather be crazy Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Slow down, they don't love you like I love you Back up, they don't love you like I love you Step down, they don't love you like I love you Can't you see there's no other man above you? What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Slow down they don't love you like I love you Let's imagine for a moment that you never made a name for yourself Or mastered wealth, they had you labeled as a king Never made it out the cage, still out there movin' in them streets Never had the baddest woman in the game up in your sheets Would they be down to ride? No, they used to hide from you, lie to you But y'all know we were made for each other So I find you and hold you down Me sing se Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Slow down, they don't love you like I love you Back up, they don't love you like I love you Step down, they don't love you like I love you Can't you see there's no other man above you? What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Slow down they don't love you like I love you Hey, this such a shame You let this good love go to waste I always keep the top tier, 5 star Backseat lovin' in the car Like make that wood, like make that wood Holly like a boulevard What's worse, lookin' jealous or crazy? Jealous and crazy? Or like being walked all over lately, walked all over lately I'd rather be crazy Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Slow down, they don't love you like I love you Back up, they don't love you like I love you Step down, they don't love you like I love you Can't you see there's no other man above you? What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you Hold up, they don't love you like I love you Oh, down, they don't love you like I love you I hop up out my bed and get my swag on I look in the mirror, say, "What's up?" What's up, what's up, what's up I hop up out my bed and get my swag on I look in the mirror, say, "What's up?" What's up, what's up, what's up Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Lemonade Category:Hold Up